Are We No More?
by gypsey'sFIREWHISKYgames
Summary: A simple, Ron and Hermione, straight after the last battle in DH, romance. Hermione confronts Ron about their kiss, and weeks later finds him cheating on her. Why is this and what will she do...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the genius that _is _JK ROWLING. Obviously I wish otherwise, but alas, it is not to be. *sigh***

**A/N: This is the aftermath of the battle against voldemort, and all is much the same, it is literally set hours after and than weeks after. I'm sure it's a much cliched Romione story, and I desperately hope there are no typos or errors and if so, please tell me, I HATE TYPOS! Please review, please, please, pretty please, *puppy dog eyes***

**And now, the story.**

**ARE WE NO MORE?**

Hermione balled up her tissue in her fist, the symbolism was insane, because that was what her heart felt like right now. Mere weeks before she and Ron Weasley, the love of her life, had finally agreed on their love, finally admitted it to each other in the face of battle and Ron had managed to break her heart, not exactly for the first time in her life. It was ridiculous! She thought to herself, that the one she had loved for so long could be the one who could make her cry so hard. But this was worse, she told herself, Ron hadn't _known _when he went out with Lavender in their sixth year, when he neglected to ask her to the Yule Ball in her fourth year, and all those countless other times before them, so she couldn't technically blame him for those errors. Not like now, not like this.

On that night, after the battle was over and they were mourning for their dead, there had been other, less important but still 'there' ideas on both Ron and Hermione's minds. Hours before, Ron had said something that had brought out all her feelings for him in the open, now, in the aftermath of the battle, the reason seemed unimportant and she had forgotten it, but she had thought he had changed and she felt the need to discuss EVERYTHING. She cornered the grieving Ron and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. His face was twisted with grief, yet to her relief she saw his eyes light up through his pain at her presence. All attempts at civilized conversation fled her mind and she flung her head into her hands. "I'm so stupid." She said simply. He didn't understand, that much was obvious when she looked up again. She wanted to explain properly, and preferably in a grammatically correct way, but she tossed it all aside in a desperate attempt to get it all out quickly. "It took me years to figure out that I need you, and that we should be together, I kept tossing the idea aside because of small, unimportant things and I need to learn to ignore that. I made a mistake in waiting until the worst possible moment to fully see what was standing right in front of me, even though my heart has been telling me so for years. Ron, I honestly think I'm in love with you and I don't even care if you feel the same anymore, I want-need to be around you and hopefully we can make that happen-as best friends…" she took a deep breath and continued- "or more…?

Ron emitted a sigh and his face twisted into something that could vaguely resemble happiness and he laughed, a beautiful sound that showed relief and happiness all at once, and gulped. "I- well I love you," He said simply and stumbled forwards in what she first thought was an attempt at a hug but when she felt rough lips on hers, she felt ecstasy like no other, and forgetting herself, she jumped into his arms, clingng her legs around him and responded in full force. suddenly self-conscious, but still in his arms, she took a peek at what was going on around her, but there were many other couples in the same position as her and Ron, completely relieved to see the other alive, and taking chances like never before. she giggled right into his mouth, a strange sound to say the least, but which felt like sweet bubbles in Ron's mouth. Separating herself, she looked into his eyes and than gestured away at all the couples around them, and the joy that everyone else seemed to be celebrating, fueled them on even more. She could barely believe what was happening, or that she could feel this happy so soon after all this mess, but she was loving the surrealism of it all. The two lovebirds, who had formerly been irritable best friends, had finally found each other.

Or so they thought.

Two weeks after that, Hermione had been distraught to find a messed up Ron crying, and at the same time snogging, and it was most certainly not herself he was snogging so viciously. She could understand that he _was_ messed up, his brother had just died for God's sakes, she understood, she mourned for Fred too, but she would never consider, even if both her parents had been killed, having an affair in her grief. It wasn't like he didn't have anyone to relieve his troubles with, why couldn't he satisfy himself with her? Why on earth did little miss Lavender Brown have to come into their happy relationship at this crucial point. Ron, of course had immediately jumped up, pushing Lavender off him and wiping a disgusting trail of spit off his face, he ran after her, but she had simply collapsed, tearlessly against the wall and he had missed her, running past yelling her name.

**Like it/Hate it/Love it/_Find it interesting?_**

**Let me know! ON A REVIEW! **

**If you do I will love you forever.**

**I'm sorry it's not original but ah, well.**

**If I get a single half good review I will continue with a new chapter but otherwise I will consider my work done (And think it must be very dull :() and continue with a new story.**

**So thank you for reading if you got to the end!**

**Gypsey, xx**

**PS. It needs a new name, I know it's bad, I'm sorry :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I don't think it's as good as the first but let me know, I'm still learning. Also, if you like this stoy, check out my other fics! please? *puppy dog face* Ok so, enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not really JK Rowling no matter how much I wish I was. The world just doesn't work that way. Now on with the story..**

**A little afternote, I'd just published this when I got a review from Mariahana (Thanks so much, really helpful!) and so I've decided to change the way the talk and spread the writing out a bit to make it easier to understand in this chapter, please tell me if you prefer the way this one's written or the first chapter and I hope this makes it better. Cheers.**

Chapter 2:

One night, eighteen packets of Weasley's Magnificently Comforting Tissues and a very salty, wet, tearstained pillow later, Hermione was feeling no better.

Being a creation of Fred and George's, (Hermione sniffed a little at Fred's name,) the tissues were more like the opposite of comforting, they insisted on shrieking weirdly accurate reason's why she SHOULD be crying, the whole time she had been using them. Ron was a complete prat for doing this to her, and yet she could see his side to the story, much as she wished she couldn't. He must be aching with grief at the loss of his brother, clearly Lavender was just an outlet to his grief.

But why not Hermione? What was wrong with outletting his pain in her? She told herself not to think it, but she knew the answer. No matter how much he loved her personality, in looks, Hermione could never compete with Lavender. Lavender was on the right path to becoming a Witch-Model, whereas Hermione, at 17 barely even looked feminine- bushy-haired, bruised and cut from a year on the run, and she didn't even come up to Ron's shoulder. She finally did believe Ron that he loved her, but it was clear that there were some aspects where she could never live up to Lavender. Maybe Lavender was better suited to him, maybe Ron deserved better, maybe even Hermione deserved better than Ron.

With an angry sigh, Hermione pummelled her pillow with a tightly clenched fist, and got slowly, wincing at her aches and pains out of bed. She looked in the mirror of the empty dormitory she was sleeping in. She was wearing a massive pair of olive green coloured tracksuit pants, which were the only clean muggle clothes she had been able to find in the closet. She had left on her own gray singlet, but it had been stained with a yellow something and was clearly not appropriate attire for breaking up with her sort-of-boyfriend. After a quick shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and left her hair wet, it was at its least bushy that way. Sneaking into the next dormitory, she opened the large closet and was much more pleased with her findings. Sighing with pleasure at wearing clean clothes for the first time in at least half a year, she dressed in a pair of black jogging shorts and a navy blue baggy t-shirt. She didn't want to dress up, she was just desperate to be clean for the first time in so long.

"HERMIONE!" came a shout from the bottom of the staircase as soon as she left the room. It was Harry. "Hermione… Hermione, you've got… to come… NOW!" he finished, panting. Not caring what he had been doing to get him this puffed, she brushed him off. "I'm going to talk to Ron, Harry, I'll talk to you later okay?" She said firmly, pushing him out of her way. He looked completely flabbergasted as he said "Yeah. That's what I meant… you do that- go talk to Ron." He finished, still looking slightly befuddled as she smiled a half smile that seemed to be the only thing people could manage around here. "See you, Harry," she said almost curtly and left him alone on the staircase.

Hermione bumped into Ron almost immediately, she had just turned the corner, looking behind her at Seamus who had just said hello, and he ran right into her, knocking her into a wall. She mustered up all the courage that she had left and held him up straight.

"Ron," she said., looking right into his eyes and trying hard not to feel anything,

"Ron, we're done. I deserve better than you, and at the same time, you deserve better than me. I'm clearly not good enough for you, as you just displayed and frankly, I think we're better off without each other."

She had vowed to do this with a straight, strong face, but she broke off with a sob as she added,

"Oh, and I think it's best if we're not friends either. At least for a while…"

she said weakly, and wiped her eye firmly before patting him on the shoulder and brushing past him. She didn't wait to see what his expression was like, but she had at least expected him to call after her. When he didn't, she scowled and shook her head, and letting the tears flow freely at this realisation that maybe she had never meant anything to him, she ran away, her feet pounding as she went. She didn't hear his shouts, didn't see the look of anguish on his face, didn't feel the thumping of his feet as he chased after her, she was too consumed in her grief to notice any of that, she just ran, and ran, and ran. Ignoring the calls as she ran past friendly faces, ignoring the tentative 'hullo' from Neville, she ran, alone and sad, through the immense castle, that she had once called home.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it just feeled finished at this point so I'll make the rest longer probably. If anyone has any ideas, or has any opinion (or not) whatsoever on my story, please review, thanks to the 2 people who reviewed (made my day, love youse), and please I need feedback, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, i'll always reply if it's a question or a rlly good review sooo...**

**Oh and no more chapters 'til at least 4 or 5 methinks... so those of view who added it to favourites (THANKS BTW!) but without reviewing, just review so that I can carry on with the story XD ? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING ALL!**

**Love Gypsey xxxx**


End file.
